A Hot Shower
by supercsi4
Summary: I'm imagining this taking place after some episode in the cold winter, where for some reason or another Nick and Ellie have to be outside for an extended period of time. Their day is finally over and they head to Nick's house to hang out, order pizza and watch a movie.


Ellie's point of view:

It was a long day. I couldn't feel my fingers because I'm pretty sure I had a minor case of frost bite. It was Friday, Tim had plans with Delilah and the kids, but when Nick invited me over to relax, watch a movie and eat pizza, I couldn't pass up that offer. It wasn't unusual that we would end up at his place or mine after a long case. It was hard to go home alone and unwind, so I think we both found comfort in each other. I'll admit that I have feelings for him, but I would never think in a million years that a smart, hot guy like Nick would ever go for a nerd like me. Then again, I'm the one who initiated that kiss while we were undercover and he sure didn't reject it. Even though we never talked about it after that case, I dream most nights of his lips on mine again.

I may have purposely left my duffle bag at work with a change of clothes in it, secretly knowing he would offer me a pair of his sweatpants and a sweatshirt. We walked into his place, took off our shoes and coats and he headed for his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take a nice hot shower after today, do you mind?"

"Of course not," I said.

"You can go ahead and order food and turn on Netflix and I'll be out shortly." He replied, turning back toward his bedroom before pausing. He turned back and said, "Or you can join me," he winked and then walked away.

Oh, he shouldn't tempt me, god I'd love a hot shower right now, but with him, that would be even better. I'm not sure what had gotten into me, but I slowly followed behind him. I gave him time to start the shower and get in before I entered the bathroom. I stood at the doorway for a moment, still second guessing myself as I watched his figure behind the fogged up glass shower door. What if he rejected me? What if this ruined our friendship? I bite my lip as my mind wondered to his naked body behind that door. I was so close now, I couldn't turn back. I removed my clothes and to not startle him, I yelled out as I approached the shower door, "Hey Nick? You serious about that offer to join you?" My hand was shaking as I reached for the door handle to slid it open just far enough to peek my head in. His face was shocked, but his grin was all I needed to open the door all the way and step in.

Do not look down at his dick? Do not look down at his dick? I kept my head up and pushed past him and right into the water. My back was facing him now, so I couldn't see his face. He was now staring at my bare ass, I'm sure he was. I moaned as the hot water hit me, it felt so good. We said nothing to each other, then I felt his hands on my shoulders. He started massaging my shoulders and neck and that's when I knew, I was gonna fuck Nick Torres tonight…in this shower. He rubbed my neck, my arms and my back with such finesse. I could get used to this, I thought. If I wasn't wet before, I certainly was now, and all it took was his hands on my naked body.

He reached my lower back and that's when he became a little more daring. He began to rub my sides and then slowly his hands slide around to my stomach. I knew where he was going and I was throbbing now. He was being a tease though, he returned to my lower back, but with one hand he moved my hair that had fallen down on my neck. His lips touched my neck like fire. I closed my eyes and leaned back slightly towards him. I could feel his erection against my butt, which assured me he was enjoying this as much as I was. He kissed up my neck and nibbled my ear, as if to distract me, the next thing I felt was his finger dipping inside me. Then he began rubbing my clit slowly. Painfully toying with me, his other hand wrapped around to massage my breast. It wasn't long before I was moaning out his name as I came. My legs were weak, I couldn't breathe, I was seeing stars.

As I allowed my breath to return to normal, I realized just how unbelievable this was and I hadn't even kissed him yet. I slowly turned around to meet his eyes. Again, with the famous Nick grin, I just smiled back and then took a second to admire his gorgeous wet body in front of me. His hand reached up to brush my cheek as his lips descended on mine. So slowly, as if testing the waters, as if this was our first kiss ever, as if I could simply just forget the amazing orgasm, he just gave me with only his fingers.

I never imagined our first kiss would be like this, but it was unbelievable. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss with my tongue. He groaned into my mouth and I smiled. I never thought I would be able to make Nick groan like that. He swiftly moved to push me again the shower wall. It was cold, but felt good as my entire body was on fire and throbbing for more. He grabbed my butt hard and pulled me towards him to feel how ready he was for this. I propped my right foot up again the shower wall, welcoming him to please continue. He entered me and we both moaned out in unison. He filled me completely and it felt incredible. My nails dug into his rock hard arms as he thrust into me. I could tell he wasn't going to last and I sure wasn't either. His left hand grasped onto my leg, as his right hand found my clit again. Just a few flicks of his finger and I was sent over the edge again. He came with me this time moaning my name into my neck.

A man hadn't given me an orgasm in years and I just experienced two in a matter of minutes. He released me from against the wall, we washed up and exited the shower. He handed me a towel which I wrapped around myself and then walked into the bedroom. We hadn't spoken a word to each other yet. Maybe he was still in shock? Maybe he was regretting it? I sat down on the bed and asked, "Could I borrow some clothes to put on?" He pulled a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt out of a drawer and walked towards me. He was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist and yet again I admired his body, his six pack and I didn't have to wonder now what was at the end of that happy trail. He went to hand me the clothes but wouldn't let go, so I looked up to meet his eyes again. He leaned over, gently kissed my lips, and said, "I'm just going to take them off you later."


End file.
